1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to techniques for contacting separated circuitry components, and more particularly, to methods for contacting a flexible printed circuit with another flexible circuitry component and related circuitry assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electronic devices and communication products, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, digital videos, or LCD displays, are developed to become lighter, thinner and smaller. In this trend, the flexible printed circuits (FPC) had become more and more important for various applications. In contrast to the conventional printed circuit board, one major advantage of the FPC is that the FPC is flexible. Therefore, the FPC can be disposed freely to match up the shape, size or other design factors of the products thereby reducing the required space.
In order to realize the system functionalities, the active/passive components of the FPC intercommunicate with other circuitry components of the system through flexible flat cables (FFC). In the conventional art, the FPC and FFC can be connected by using a connector. Since the use of the connector increases the overall manufacturing cost, the manufacturers usually adopt hot bar soldering techniques to directly solder the uncovered wires of the FFC onto the connecting region of the FPC. However, the hot bar soldering process is complicated and requires more power consumption. Moreover, the hot bar soldering process results in lower yield rate thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.